leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/CB1 Gatiel, the Wanderer
Gatiel, the Wanderer is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities All of Gatiel's basic abilities change at levels 6, 11, and 16, and his attack range is increased by 75 upon reaching level 6. He gains Elemental Swords upon reaching level 11. It is lost and replaced by Elemental Armor at level 16, and his attack range is increased by an additional 25. |description2 = Gatiel's basic attacks deal four different effects, cycling each attack. His fiery left sword causes explosions every time it is slashed, dealing magic damage in a 250-range radius around the target. His right, light sword causes a 100-range width beam to fire off for 500-range behind his target each time it is slashed, dealing magic damage to all targets it hits. Each time he stabs with his fiery sword, the water ring around it rotates and lodges itself into the target, stealing some health, dealing as magic damage and healing for the same amount. The darkness ring around the light sword causes each stab it does to deal true damage instead of physical damage. |description3 = Every punch from his left hand deals magic damage in a 250-range radius area and heals for the amount done. Punches from his right hand are converted to deal half damage, but deal as true damage and send out a 25-range width beam that travels 1200 range and deals magic damage to every enemy hit. He also takes 10% less damage. |details |targeting='Wanderer' is a self-buff ability. |spelleffects= AoE |additional= }} Gatiel opens a hole in space for 0.5 seconds that he and all units within 150-range, or that walk in range of it before it disappears, use to teleport to a target location in 300-range. |cooldown= }} Gatiel slices his swords through space itself, dealing magic damage in a 300-range, 60 degree cone in front of him, pulling enemies hit 200 range toward him and slowing them by a flat 25, and an additional percentage for 1 second. |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |leveling= % }} Gatiel's swords burst with their elements, dealing magic damage in an area around him. |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |leveling= }} Gatiel grabs a large area of space within 600 range and utterly destroys it before reforming it, dealing true damage to all enemies hit and blasting all units hit outside the radius. |cooldown= |cost=70 |costtype=mana |leveling= }} | }} Gatiel gains 1% attack speed permanently when he kills a unit. |description2= Gatiel's attack speed is increased for the next 5 seconds, and his attacks deal damage in a 150-range, 60 degree cone behind his target and to his target. |leveling2= |cost=5 |costtype=mana |cooldown= after the effect ends }} Gatiel causes a 600-radius area to erupt with chaos, dealing magic damage to everyone hit, and slowing them by 70% for 3 seconds. If this kills a unit, he gains 1 AD permanently. |leveling= |cost=25 |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=600 }} Gatiel's two rings around his swords fly up and grow to encompass a 700-radius around him, silencing enemies inside for 0.5 seconds upon creation. He blinks to everyone who hits him while they are inside and deals physical damage to them. This applies on-hit effects as a melee basic attack. The rings disappear after 3 seconds. |leveling= |cost=45 |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} Gatiel's attacks cause 300-radius areas to appear around his target for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage to all enemies inside the area. |leveling= }} | }} Gatiel gains massive movement speed for 1 second and ignores unit colision. He punches anything he runs through, dealing physical damage to them |leveling= flat %}} |cost=30 |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} Gatiel's attack speed is doubled, which can break the attack speed cap, and he deals bonus physical damage on his basic attacks for the next 2 seconds. |leveling= % AD)}} |cost=40 |costtype=mana |range=600 |cooldown= }} Gatiel's basic attacks and abilities have their ranges increased by 250 for 5 seconds. If he attacks a target or uses an ability that would normally be out of range, he travels faster than light until they are, essentially blinking to an outsider, but slightly traveling back in time to Gatiel. He deals physical damage to anyone he travels through, also. |leveling= |cost=50 |costtype=mana }} Gatiel's basic attacks push targets 150 range away, then Gatiel dashes to them, punching them to do physical damage to them and all enemies he traveled through. This can only affect the same champion once every second. |leveling= }} | }} This ability's active unlocks at level 16, and must be max rank. |description2= Gatiel's armor transforms into wings, his basic attack range is increased by 100, he ignores unit collision, and he can fly over terrain. He can recast this ability up to four times to use each of his finishers once, all of do the same damage and range. Each finisher can only be used at least 2 seconds after another was used. The first effect ends once all four finishers have been cast, or 20 seconds have passed. |leveling2= 75 500 |cost=150 |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} Gatiel summons a red horse and grabs a great sword, losing his wings. He instantly travels through a target champion, dealing damage to them, and appearing to have blinked to behind them. }} Gatiel summons a white horse under him and grabs a bow, losing his wings. He draws it and fires it at a target champion, causing hundreds of thousands of light arrows to rain down upon them, dealing damage to them, and gaining 5% movement speed for 4 seconds. }} Gatiel summons a black horse and grabs a scale, losing his wings. He produces a small grain of dust and lays it on the scale, causing it to tip all the way down instantly, making the target lose 70% of their AD and movement speed for 1 second and dealing damage to them to rebalance the scale. }} Gatiel summons a pale horse and grabs a scythe, losing his wings and becoming a skeleton. He suppresses the target and walks to them, immune to all damage and crowd control as he does so. Once he reaches his target, he slashes at their neck with the scythe. If this kills the target, Gatiel gains permanently. }} | }} Gatiel's is currently part of Concept Battle 1, where I must add an ability that does stuff based upon enemy actions. Short Lore Gatiel, the Wanderer, is an odd specimen. A guardian of this Pocket of Creation, he's rarely seen beyond when something world-destroying would happen, both as a warning and as a blockade. One day, many years ago, a calamity ensued on the Shadow Ilses. While not world-threatening itself, the repercussions of the event may, one day, lead to a world-death. He is currently staying in Valoran to monitor this, as anything could go wrong at any moment. Cahnge Log V0.1 * Created V0.2 * Chaos Ring ** Taunt > Silence V0.3 * Spacial Burst ** AD Ratio 100% bonus > 80% bonus * Chaos Ring ** AD Scaling 100% > 85% * Chaos ** Damage per second > ** Total Damage > * Strong ** Can only effect the same target once every second. * R ** Damages 200 > 100 ** Death AD increase 10% > 2% * Long lore may or may not be coming soon V0.4 * Chaos ** Duration 5 > 3 ** Damage per second > ** Total damage > * R ** Base damages 100 > 75 Category:Custom champions